1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolytic capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrolytic capacitor including a capacitor element having an anode foil and a cathode foil wound together around an axis and an electrode lead attached to each of them has widely been used. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-179621 discloses an electrolytic capacitor in which a capacitor element has two cathode lead terminals and two anode lead terminals, that is, four lead terminals in total. A plurality of cathode lead terminals and anode lead terminals are provided, in order to lower equivalent series inductance (ESL) and equivalent series resistance (ESR). In addition, this capacitor element is accommodated in a cylindrical exterior case with a bottom and an opening portion of the exterior case is hermetically sealed as it is pressed in a lateral direction and curled together with opening sealing rubber.
In the technique described in the publication above, in sealing the capacitor element, a perimeter of the opening portion of the case is deformed so as to be brought closer to a lead terminal. In this deformation, in order to avoid collision of the perimeter of the opening portion with the lead terminal, a larger case in which a larger opening portion can be provided has been employed. Consequently, a size of an electrolytic capacitor has been large.